Sentimientos de una geisha
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Al sentir aquel cuerpo virginal bajo suyo, lo meditó por escasos segundos que lamentablemente él se volvería adicto a ella: sus ojos verdes e inocentes, sus labios carnosos y rojizos; sobre todo su cuerpo… .•.Sasusaku.•.


_**Tema:**_ _Drama, romance, misterio y obviamente mía, se original y no copies._

_**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno; Sasuke Uchiha._

_**Contenido:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno, violación, spoiler._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Mashashi Kishimoto._

_**Edad mínima (lectores): **18+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**Espero que este fic, sea de su agrado, me basé en aquella película: "memorias de una geisha", tengan en cuenta que solo me basé es decir solo me sirvió de influencia, me gustaría que vieran la película para poder entender un poco mas esta historia.

O si gustan podéis ir a wiki pedía y buscar: geisha y ahí podríais leer el articulo completo (recomendado)

Todos tenemos un amor imposible, y esta historia no es la excepción. SasuSaku

Esta historia mayormente la narra Sakura en _Cursiva_

_Pensamientos y/o recuerdos, en cursiva_

Empecemos…

* * *

"_**Sentimientos de una geisha"**_

_**By**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

_**Capitulo I: Hace ocho años…**_

_- ¡Ah! - _gimió del dolor, pues sakí, la criada de la casa le había ajustado el nuevo obi hecho de seda.

- Sumimasen Misaki san – dijo con respeto.

- No importa – dijo en un susurro.

_Yo no pensaba, que este seria mi destino, ser una de ellas, las famosas geishas, veo en el reflejo del espejo mi silueta, ahora tengo 17 años…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Cuanto tenía 9 años, mi padre me vendió a la casa de hatsumono san, mi madre se encontraba muy enferma, éramos pobres, y mi padre no sabía que hacer, tenía otros hermanos pequeños a quien debía alimentar._

_Un día, una noche lluviosa, llegó kakashi san, yo era muy curiosa, junto a mi hermana mayor empezamos a oír la conversación._

_Al comienzo mi padre, se negaba a venderme, por el momento eso me tranquilizaba, no quería irme._

_Kakashi san era el amigo de mi padre, aun insistía, jurando que en aquella casa me trataría muy bien junto a mi hermana._

_¿Qué sería de mis hermanos?, fue lo primero que pensé._

_Aun eran pequeños y me entraba la melancolía de dejarlos solos._

_Vi de soslayo a mi hermana se encontraba llorando en silencio, tal vez en el momento de pensar en mis hermanitos, no había terminado de oír la conversación._

_Me jaló del brazo y nos fuimos corriendo a nuestra habitación._

_- No llores – le rogué en un susurro._

_- No me hacía caso – deja de llorar o vas a despertarlos – le dije._

_De improvisto nuestro padre ingresó y se arrodilló a nuestro lado, tenía el semblante frio y a la vez triste, una clase de confusión._

_- Sakura – me llamó en un susurro y me abrazó con mucha fuerza – tayuya – abrazó a mi otra hermana._

_Sentía mi cabeza húmeda, parecía que el techo estuviera hueco, vi hacia arriba, pero no, me equivoqué, estaba llorando – padre._

_Lo había hecho – kakashi san – él había entrado._

_- Ya es hora – dijo él._

_- Si – susurró mi padre y de un tirón nos sacó en plena lluvia, hacia la carroza, ambas nos aferrábamos, veíamos como lentamente nos alejábamos de nuestro hogar._

_¿Qué seria de nosotras?, fue lo que también me puse a pensar, mi llanto se confundía con la lluvia, pues mojaba mi rostro._

_Era triste, dejarlo atrás, tal vez nunca mas vería a mis padres, hermanos._

- ¡Misaki! – la llamaba, por toda la casa – ¡Misaki!

- ¡Sakí! – llamó a la criada.

- ¿Si, Tsunade sama? – dijo con respeto.

- ¿Donde esta Misaki? – interrogó intrigada.

- ¿Habla de Misaki san? – dijo tímidamente.

- Si – alegó.

- Se encuentra en su habitación – respondió – al parecer esta lista.

- Cuando termine, que venga a mi habitación– respondió.

- Niña apresúrate – dijo la mujer al entrar en su habitación.

- Hai – susurró, viéndose por última vez en el espejo.

Corrió la puerta hacia un lado e ingresó en la habitación de su hermana mayor – dígame.

- Hoy, estas invitada al sadou (fiesta del te) – dijo seria – ahora, eres la geisha mas cotizada en todo el país del fuego.

- Minato san, lo esta organizando – dijo complacida – y somos sus invitadas especiales.

- Pero, ese no es el punto – le dijo a la joven – ira mucha gente importante, en especial uchiha fugaku.

- Es en él, en el que tienes que centrar tu atención – hizo una pausa es decir, que necesitamos que el sea tu danna.

- Demo, el odia a las geishas – recalcó la ojiverde.

- Eres impaciente – se mofó de la joven – danzou y minato, los hombres mas poderosos del país, junto a fugaku claro, pero él odia a las geishas.

- Lo se – respondió.

- Estas muy bella – acarició su mejilla – es hora.

Sakura, se levantó del piso, pues arrodillada se encontraba, al menos estaría en buenas manos…por ahora.

_La relación está sujeta a la capacidad del danna de entregar algún aporte financiero, hoy en este mundo, a los ojos de todos, nosotras no somos rameras, no vendemos nuestro cuerpo, no somos esposas de nadie._

_No tenemos derecho a enamorarnos o amar a alguien._

_Nosotras somos artistas, demostramos, junto a nuestra belleza, el don de cantar, bailar o servir el té, mostrar escasamente nuestro cuerpo, por ejemplo a la hora de servir el té, podemos mostrar nuestras frágiles muñecas…_

_Aun recuerdo cuando empecé a ir a la escuela…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_El viento soplaba con fuerza intensa, la lluvia había cesado, que coincidencia, yo también había parado mi llanto, pero mi dolor no cesaba nunca y al parecer nunca iba a desaparecer._

_Una casa a lo lejos pude divisar, parecía una pequeña ciudad, habían múltiples casas, la carroza seguía andando, se veía gente por todos lados, comerciantes y unas mujeres muy hermosas._

_Con kimonos, elegantes y hechos de seda, al parecer eran carísimos, tenía maquillaje hasta por demás, sus labios eran rojizos como el cerezo._

_Todas acompañadas de hombres, al parecer eran muy importantes, algunos eran militares, otros feudales._

_El carruaje paró y kakashi san, bajó con sumo cuidado, pues había charcos por todo lado._

_Tocó con sumo cuidado una puerta muy grande y hecha de madera, salió una señora, no era amigable de eso estaba segura, nos vio de soslayo con cierto desprecio._

_Pues éramos simples campesinas, al igual que mi hermana, tiritaba de frio, llevaba los pies descalzos y el frio era atroz – tal vez esta – susurró y me jaló de un brazo._

_Me estaban separando de mi hermana, quise aferrarme pero no pude, ya era tarde, kakashi, nos vio con nostalgia y callado regresó a la carroza – ¡tayu chan, tayu chan!_

_- ¡Sakura chan!- No paraba de gritar, mi voz se me quebraba, ahora si realmente me encontraba sola._

_- ¡Quiero estar con mi hermana! – chillé a todo pulmón._

_- Silencio muchacha malcriada – caí al suelo pues una fuerte bofetada me había dado – hatsumono sama, esta arriba y odia el ruido._

_Me toqué la mejilla como ardía, nuevamente me arrastró por el piso de madera, era suave, así que no me lastimé mucho – ino, has que se calle – le dijo a la otra niña, que se encontraba en el interior de la habitación._

_- Hai – dijo respetuosamente._

_Cerró la puerta y la aseguró con candado – ¡tayu chan! – chillé a todo pulmón – tayu – la niña de cabellera dorada, me había tapado la boca._

_- ¡Cierra la boca! – me dijo – ¿quieres que madre nos golpeé?, tiene un horrible palo de bambú y créeme no es nada agradable._

_- ¿Quien es madre? – a que se refería con eso, estaba totalmente confundida._

_- Hatsumono sama – susurró - ahora es tu madre, es la madre de todo esta okiya (casa)_

_- No, ella jamás será mi madre – le refuté._

_- Lo se, entiendo tu dolor y tu melancolía – me dijo al parecer triste._

_Yo también me encuentro lejos de mi verdadero hogar – me recalcó – pero este es nuestro destino y yo ya lo he aceptado…_

- Aceptar mi destino_ – _susurró.

_El carruaje ya estaba listo, esperándome afuera, claro ahora era elegante y no uno viejo, Tsunade sama me esperaba._

_Me encontraba un poco nerviosa, por que minato san, era uno de los hombres más poderosos del país y era muy amable, me había costado llamar su atención._

_Preferiría que el sea mi danna pero no puedo refutar, según, lo que me dijo madre, es que él tiene un hijo y es viudo._

_Tsunade sama es como mi hermana mayor, le he acompañado desde que era una niña, ahora que hatsumono a envejecido, ella ha heredado la okiya, ya que siempre era la aportaba mas para los gastos de las futuras maiko (aprendiz de geisha)._

_Había algo especial en mí, que ella dice haber visto, si no fuese por ella, tal vez seguiría siendo una simple criada…_

_Recuerdo cuando escapaba de la escuela, tan solo por ver a mi hermana, al parecer hatsumono se había hartado de la situación y me castigó convirtiéndome en su domestica personal._

_Tenía que pagarle con mi esfuerzo, mi ropa, mi comida, pero esos tiempos ya habían terminado…_

_La carroza paró frente a una elegante casa, poseía tres pisos y sus paredes eran hechas de madera fina._

_Una niña corrió hacia mi y con un paraguas hecho de papel, me cubrió la cabeza pues llovía –_ irasshaimase – _me daba la bienvenida._

_La mesa del té estaba lista, la casa era realmente hermosa y muy elegante – cuanto tiempo Misaki – susurró bajando de las escaleras__._

_Incliné levemente mi cabeza – buenas noches minato san._

_- Llámame__ minato – me dijo con cortesía – apenas llegué de viaje y me enteré de la subasta._

_- ¿Te gustaría__ visitar la casa? – me dijo amablemente._

_- Si, no es mucha molestia – le dije tímidamente__._

_- Claro que no – _respondió rápidamente_ – pero antes quiero presentarte a mi hijo y a su novia._

_- Mucho gusto – me dijo el muchacho, al parecer tenía mi edad, era tan guapo y el parecido era increíble – saluda por favor – al parecer su novia era muy tímida__._

_- __Mucho gusto, mi nombre es hinata – me dijo_

_- El gusto es mío – dijo cortésmente__._

_- Para que la casa no esté tan vacía__ – dijo afablemente – invité algunos amigos._

_- Por favor siéntanse como en casa – nos dijo a ambas._

_Ingresamos a otra habitación, seguimos avanzamos y nos ubicamos en la fina mesa de té, me senté junto a Tsunade__._

_Él se encontraba al frente y naruto kun al lado mío junto a su novia claro _– Minato sama – llamó la criada

- Vuestros invitados ya han llegado – avisó la muchacha.

- Hazles pasar por favor – pidió en un susurro.

- Cuanto tiempo – dijo un hombre de pelo castaño, al entrar en la habitación.

- Fugaku – dijo efusivamente – por favor siéntanse cómodos.

- Veo que trajiste una geisha – dijo en un susurro, vio a sakura de forma seria.

- Hai, es una muchacha muy inteligente y dulce – recalcó.

- El pequeño Sasuke – susurró al ver al joven del lado – como haz crecido.

- Buenas noches – dijo fríamente, sus ojos no veían nada en especial, hasta que aquellos jades llamaron su atención.

- Itachi no pudo venir – excusó a su hijo mayor.

- Ya es un hombre de negocios – expresó – supongo…

- Ese teme siempre serio - le susurró a su novia y ella no pudo evitar reír.

_Tenía que hacer lo mío, cogí la tetera hecha de porcelana y lentamente serví el te, siempre delicadamente, pero había algo que me incomodaba, sentía algo pesado en el hombro._

_Como si alguien me mirara, disimuladamente desvié mi mirada por todos lados, no encontraba mi pesar._

_O el observador que le gustaba verme._

_Lentamente giré hacia la derecha, pues me tocaba servirle a aquel joven tan varonil, pero tan aterrador y frio, nunca había visto un hombre de esa clase._

_Me vio de soslayo y de la nada mis manos empezaron a temblar…_

_¿Por que?, no lo entiendo._

_- Concéntrate – me susurró Tsunade._

_- Hai – le dije, accidentalmente había derramado un poco de agua sobre la yukata de aquel apuesto joven._

_Aun así su rostro era inexpresivo – sumimasen._

_- Misaki – me dijo el dueño de la casa – acompaña a Sasuke por favor._

_- Hai – _Tsunade asintió dándole a entender que hiciera caso

_¡Dios!, ¿que iba hacer?_

_Empecé a ponerme nerviosa las manos me sudaban, ese hombre era realmente intimidante…_

* * *

_Se que la he dejado en la mejor parte, asi son las cosas, si quieren continuacion eso depende de vosotros vale?._

_Y agradecerles una vez mas su valioso apoyo, sois increíblemente lindos!_

_Y por los otros fics no os preocupéis…ya estan en progreso…_

_Sayonara_


End file.
